User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons 2, Official Trailer 2
Lieutenant Steel: You see, we’ve been able to keep aliens contained from this world for sometime. - Lieutenant Steel (Narration): But after Ethan let Hex remove Ghoulseye from the Omnitrix... - Hex had grabbed the Omnitrix symbol as Ghoulseye screamed from the top of his lungs. - Lieutenant Steel (Narration): ...they revealed the aliens’ existence to the world, which has made our job a lot harder. - army of spirits were surrounding Hollywood Hills. - cut to a break room, where Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki were sitting by a table, while Lieutenant Steel and Maria were standing before them. Lieutenant Steel: Sigh Not to mention, people kept trying to storm into Area 51. Hannibal: Wait, what?! Terence: Hold on. That actually happened?! Ethan: Yep! I was on duty on all week because of that meme. Lieutenant Steel: Which turned out to be real. Maria: In fact we had to brain zap all of them. to the side It wasn’t pretty... A secret Esoterican army emerges and collects the deadliest artifacts known to mankind. cut to Lieutenant Steel and the SACT fighting off various SACT soldiers inside a cavern. - figure grabbed a pair of rattles and shook them. In an instant, a powerful cold gust of wind blew right to them. Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki, Lieutenant Steel and other agents tried to block the blast but it lead to everyone being frozen in statues of ice. ???: Disappointing and they couldn’t even handle a little cold weather. For what they might awaken remains unknown, leading our heroes to be called upon. cut to a different cavern where we zoom up to a seal revealing ancient alien writing with three silhouettes appearing. - cut back to the meeting room where the group arrives into the room with Lieutenant Steel, and Maria. Lieutenant Steel: So my bosses and I decided it was time we formed a task force. Maria: You interested? - Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki (Narration): Yes! their narration, we shifted to Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki and Maria wearing different colored suits. They stood aligned inside a dark green moving elevator with light green circular lights surrounding the room as they moved swiftly up toward the screen. And with a new ability tapped into the Omnitrix, Ethan gains the power to gene splice his aliens, giving them incredible armors and new abilities, unleashing them to newer heights. FOOTAGE: TRANSFORMATION: Golden armor formed around from the Omnitrix symbol up from Ethan's chest. Flash forward of Four Arms growing a pair of gauntlets. We flash forward to Heatblast growing a pair of wings. We flash forward to Diamondhead growing a pair of energy crystals on his back. We then swiftly flash forward to XLR8 growing a pair of energy discs for wheels, and cutting to Ghoulseye's head changing shape. Then we shift through various other aliens, until Ethan spins around to the front, striking a pose with his arms up as 10 various Omni-Splicers appear behind him. cut to the chorus, where we see Ethan and Alice on the sidewalk at sunset. Alice: After everything we’ve been through together, you were my first real friend, I thought you would understand more than anybody. unable to reply back, was only left with a surprised look on his face. - grabbed her laptop out of her bag and an orange spark of electricity zapped Nikki’s fingertips. As Nikki made a slight scream, she dropped the laptop. Nikki: What the... looked at her hands. - Terence: How can I even protect the people I care about if I can’t even protect myself? - tried reaching out to a figure as a mysterious villain grabbed 'em. Terence's vision began to cloud and eventually fell unconscious. - cut to Hannibal in his bedroom, as he was sitting and looking down while Nikki was trying to comfort him. Hannibal: What’s the point of creating technology if all it’s going to do is hurt the people around me. - flashback to explosions happening at an EXPO created by mysterious villains. - cut to inside a restaurant as Ethan had noticed Maria was looking down, depressed. Which made Ethan grab onto her hand. Maria looked up with a surprised reaction, with Ethan responding back with a smile. With their relationships tested, and with their secrets yet to be discovered. Will they able to prevent the awakening? Narration: The group began walking away from Ethan down the hallway as he turned away, disappointed. - Narration: We cut to a different scene where Terence was grabbing May and running away from the battlefield from explosions. - Narration: We cut to outside a docking bay, with confused and disappointed looks from Ethan, Alice, Hannibal and Maria. - cut to a space-like realm where a mysterious figure appeared before Ethan. ???: You're threat to me now! white-like being grabbed its clutches onto Alice. Alice: ETHAN!!! - Ethan (Narration): No... you've taken enough from me... - it rained, Ethan had covered himself up with an unbrella as he was looking down. - Ethan (Narration): From my friends... - grabbed onto a figure, in tears, as Naomi tried to hold him. - Ethan (Narration): My aliens... - Four Arms was screaming from the top of his lungs as electricity covered his entire body. - Ethan (Narration): You and all your stupid gods! - cut to mysterious figures laughing in front of the group in the caverns. - a mysterious space-like realm, the mystery figure was holding onto Alice as Ethan was standing before them, while his body was flowing with green energy. Ethan (Narration): I won't allow you to hurt another person!!! energy surrounded the screen and turned into a bright white light, blinding the area. E-10: Horizons: Second Session, On websites September 20th faded to black. ---- But wait! There's more... ---- OMNI-SPLICERS!!! MEET... GOOP TRANSFORMATION: We zoom out from Goop’s new body as he raised his arms out. Omni-Splicer Goop: OMNI-SPLICER… GOOOOOOOOOP!!! white light blinded the weapon salesman and cult members. They turned over to see the light fade behind them. WHILE KEEPING HIS SHAPESHIFTING ABILITY IN TACT! HIS SLIME IS NOW MADE OUT OF ENERGY grunted as he unleashed his goopy tendrills, sending the group of cult members into the ground AND HIS UFO CAN LEAVE FROM ITS GRAVITATION PULL... UFO flew away and began throwing Esoterican members offguard. ...MAKING IT ABLE TO KNOCK AROUND HIS ENEMIES AND WITH ITS OWN SET OF GRAVITY POWERS! cut to inside a warehouse where a group of shady figures all ran towards Goop, but to their surprise, their first step sent them flying into the air. We cut to them crashing into the ground as gravity seemed to correct itself. - Omni-Splicer Goop: Awesome! E-10: HORIZONS! ALL NEW SEASON BEGINS SEPTEMBER 20TH ON ANYWHERE YOU CAN READ THE SERIES! Category:Blog posts Category:Trailers Category:Promotional Pictures Category:Season 2 Category:New Aliens